Games
by ramica14
Summary: Its funny how one simple game can turn into another.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first atempt to writing a fanfiction that was centered mainly on an actual lemon. This is only my second fanfiction total, so go easy on me please.

DISCLAIMER: these characters belong to _Masashi Kishimoto _and no profit is made from this.

Summary: Its funny how one simple game can turn into another.

Warnings: This is a lemon. that means boyXboy, dont like dont read, please. no flames but advice would be greatly appreciated.

Love Under The Stars

"This is such a drag. Its so boring." shikamaru said with a lazy tone."Yeah this is so boring." I agreed. Saskue's parents were doing some renavations to their already to big house. So Kiba, Shikamaru, Rock lee, Neji, and me all decided to stay in a hotel with saskue in order to keep him company. We realized that he could have stayed with one of us but, it wouldnt have been as much fun.

"Awww, c'mon Naruto, it isnt _that___bad is it?" Kiba asked. "Well it wouldnt be if we could come up with a game to play." Lee said. "Good question, only what game would it be?" Everyone sat in silence. I was trying to concentrate but it felt like eyes were on the back of my head. I turned and saw a smug Saskue starring at me. It ticked me off. "And what are you smirking at?!" I exclaimed.

"Hmm. I have an idea, but whoever loses is a chicken and must realize that they're insecure with their sexuality." Everones eyes were on saskue, waiting nervously. Even i couldnt help but feel this wasnt going to end good. "So saskue tell us what game is it?" Asked Neji. "Lets play spin the bottle." "HUH?!" Everyone shouted. "But saskue there's only guys here, wouldnt that be weird?" Asked Lee. "Its just a kiss. Just close your eyes and pretend it's Sakura or something." "I don't know." "Well whatever, I'm in." Kiba said. "Fine. My prides at steak anyway." Said Neji. I was really nervous and even more suspicious of why Saskue would pick a game like that. I had no clue what he was up to, but i couldnt just refuse. "Naruto?" "I guess I'm in." I said. Lee was relunctant to answer but when Neji brought up Sakura again Lee agreed. "Thats everyone except for you Shikamaru, you in?" Kiba questioned. "Man, you guys couldnt have come up with a better game then one that invloves kissing? sigh fine im in."

"Okay then. i asume everyone knows the rules. Saskue get the bottle." Saskue left in search of a bottle and returned with an old fashioned coke bottle. "Who's first?" I gulped. "I'll go." Said Kiba. "Hey Kiba why are you so into this anyway?" "Lee your overreacting. its just a kiss it doesnt mean anything. Plus its something to do." He grabbed the bottle and spun it. luck wasnt on his side and he knew it the moment it landed on Lee. "Aww crap." He muttered. He quickly grabbed the front of Lee's green spandex shirt and roughly pushed his lips on Lee's. The black haired ninja moaned and Kiba released him, a big blush on both their faces. It continued, lee got Neji. It was brutal and quick. Neji got Shikamaru and he got Saskue. "Great smart guy himself, lucky me." He leaned over and was kissed quicker than Neji had.

Saskue spun and of course it landed on me. Saskue smiled. Everyone started hollering. I couldnt keep from blushing. 'Why had he smiled when it landed on me?' I thought. He got up and so did I, just in case I had to make a run for it. He walked confidently over to me and starred me in the eye. I could see that smug smile in his black eyes too. "What's your-?" He had cut me off, with a startling kiss. It wasnt a struggle, but i couldnt help realize...I liked it. I didnt want them to but my legs folded on me and I leaned into him, accidently pushing our bodies together. His kiss got softer as it slowly massaged mine. I couldnt hold back a moan and then as quckly as it happened, it was over. He pushed me away. "Well im done for tonight. im stepping out for a minute. Goodnight...Naruto." The blush on my checks got bigger as I fell to the ground. After a moment Lee announced "Hey you dont think he planned this game to kiss naruto do you?" "You just now figured that out?" Shikamaru teased. "Hmm. I guess its possible. I definatly wouldnt put it past Saskue to pul a stunt like this. What do you think Naruto?..Naruto?" Kiba's words were lost as my mind went on over drive. My rival, SASKUE, had just french kissed me! But what if I'M the one overreacting? Then i realized, i didnt THINK Saskue had planned this, i KNEW, and a part of me liked it.

Yay! My first fanfic is halfway done. the first chapter is kinda setting it up for the lemon in the second chapter. I love support and ideas. I'll try to add the second pretty soon. sorry for the wait. i'm a newbie. lol


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I'm sorry for taking so long to write the next chapter but there is this thing called high school and I have to tell you waking up at 5 in the morning sucks. I'm always tired. Anyway summer so I'm going to write a lot of yummy yaoiness for you guys. Anyway yeah don't own anything except the plotline.

Ramica: I swear when Sasuke smiles I can see millions of devious things run through his head.

Sasuke: Oh yeah like what?

Ramica: =^_^= You know what I'm talking about.

Sasuke: *Evil glare*

Ramica: EEP! Got to run, onward to the story.

Narutos POV

_Did he really just french kiss me? Sasuke? _

I couldn't believe what just happened. Yeah it was all a game but he didn't have to french me. And worse yet….why did I like it? Then I remembered what he had said at the beginning.

"_Hmm. I have an idea, but whoever loses is a chicken and must realize that they are insecure with their sexuality." _

I blushed. It was me the whole time, and I fell into his trap. I looked up from the floor and starred into the faces of my friends. They were all smiling at me.

"What are you guys smiling about?"

"Nothing except your face. Haha." Kiba teased. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"What? What's wrong with it?" I said well aware of my red face. I pulled back from my friends. Last thing I needed was a bunch of nosey friends questioning me.

"Nothing its just real red." Lee pointed out.

I want gay and I certainly didn't like Sasuke. But he seems to be up to something.

"So what if it is?" I said with more force than I meant to. "Well its obvious that Sasuke called you out. Are you going to go to him?" Kiba asked. I looked at Neji and Lee. They were just starring at me now.

"Guys im not gay so why would I go to him? It was just a kiss."

A second went by before anyone spoke. I was surprised when Neji spoke up.

"Naruto, you aren't fooling anyone. If you really weren't gay and you really didn't like Sasuke then you would have made a bigger deal about this, but instead you just went quiet and defensive." I knew he had a point and I was kicking myself for it. If only I had beat him upside the head the moment it went past a normal kiss. I screwed my eyes shut. "..Damnit.." I muttered to myself. I quickly pushed off the floor and to my feet and was out the door before anyone knew what happened.

'I'm not sure why that jerk did what he did but I'm going to find out why. I'm not gay, I'm not gay….am I? I was questioning myself, that wasn't a good sign.'

Authors POV

Naruto ran down the halls looking up and down the maze like hallways.

'Man he couldn't have gotten too far yet, where could he be this time? That's bastard lives to piss me off I swear.' That's when he made it to the front office and saw the black haired ninja talking to a woman behind the counter. He sighed a breath of relief.

He walked slowly through the double doors and into the lobby. Sasuke turned to see who had walked in. All he did was smile in return to Narutos pissed face. Then he turned back to the woman who had a questioning look on her face. "See that is why I would like an extra room. Just put it on my parents bill." She smiled.

"Okay then Mr. Uchiha your other room is on the fifth floor in room 568. For a minute Sasuke frowned then he smiled a big smile at Naruto. "That's fine." She handed him the room key, he took it and was out the door in a flash calling, "Hurry up loser!" "HEY IM NOT A LOSER!!" He yelled.

Up on the fifth floor Sasuke opened the door to a dark room. He walked in and Naruto started to follow.

"Maybe we should tell the others where we're at?" The door shut behind him and he jumped. "Wha-?"

A clap and the lights turned on. Sasuke was standing right in front of Naruto. "Wha..what are you doing?" He asked nervously. "Naruto you have no idea, whats in store for you." Sasuke chuckled taking a step towards the blonde. Naruto backed up against the door and Sasuke leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Their bodies were so close Naruto could feel the heat radiating off the other. In a quiet voice he whispered,

"You know the room number to this room? Its 568. With the code on a tracker 5 is L, 6 is O and can you guess what 8 is?" Naruto thought about it for a second. Then it hit him and his breath hitched. Sasuke pushed against the body in front of him, rubbing his growing erection against Narutos leg. He whispered again. "Do you know?" He shook his head. "Its V." With that Sasuke shoved against Naruto real hard causing him to throw his head back and moan in half pleasure.

'Why? Why is he doing this?' Naruto looked down again into dark black pools. It sent a shiver down his spine. The black haired ninja leaned into the blondes ear once more and said,

"You are mine now."


	3. Chapter 3

I know that in the first chapter I said that it was setting it up for the lemon in the second one, well it didn't quite work out that way and so the lemon will be in this chapter. Sorry guys. Please review even if you didn't think much about it. I'd like to know how to improve my stories.

Ramica14: Man I cant believe I almost didn't finish this story. I really didn't think much of it at one point but then I re-read it and my friends told me to continue, so BAM!

Sasuke: God you fan girls are annoying sometimes.

Ramica14: ……Its okay Sasuke we all know you love it.

Sasuke: Hmm.

Ramica14:Don't you love how he didn't deny it? Anyway scroll please..

Authors POV

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked meekly. Sasuke flicked his tongue and licked Narutos ear. "You heard me. Your mine now." His husky voice rattled in Narutos ear and it sent shivers down his spine.

The black haired ninja had him right where he wanted him, caught between emotions. It was really a cheap shot but he didn't care. He couldn't stop thinking about the crazy chunin. He softly glided his tongue over Narutos neck, and down to his collarbone where he planted a series of kisses. Narutos head was thrown back at the soft touches. His lower body slowly giving in. 'Is this what I want?' He mentally questioned. Sasukes hands roamed everywhere, causing the blonde to let out gasps and moans. 'I did chase after him but that doesn't make me gay does it?' The more he thought about it the more he didn't want this.

He tried to pull away but Sasuke had a firm hold on the orange top. "Look Sasuke I don't know what's going on but this cant happen. I'm not that way. If you are it's cool but I'm not…." He was released. "C'mon lets get bac-" Naruto had turned to try to open the door but it was stopped by a raging Sasuke. "It's not what you think it is! Im..it's not.. Grrr look I cant stand the thought of losing you!" He shouted. This stunned the blonde for a second before he was able to speak again. "You cant..lose me? I'm confused. Look I don't know what game your playing but it's getting old. I'm going back."

He pulled on the door but it didn't budge. "Sasuke-!" He was suddenly pulled back by strong hands. He was spun to face two pools of black. Naruto noticed something only he could being as close as he was, those eyes held years of loneliness, and bitterness. No friends and no family to look up to. It must have been hard. Feeling Narutos moment of stillness Sasuke took hold and pushed him onto the bed. Narutos head was spinning. That's when it hit him. He knew they were the same for the most part but then he remembered being taken care of by so many people. The Hokage, Gai sensei and Iruka sensei, he knew he wasn't ever really alone but if he hadn't had them, who knows, he might have ended up just like Sasuke in everyway.

Lost in his thoughts Sasukes black eyes looked into blue ones and an understanding went through the air. 'He's lonely now. And he left it to me to bring him back tonight. Back to his silent self.' *sigh* 'Fine.' It was quiet but Sasukes serious face left a feeling of excitement in him that he couldn't quite understand. The next kiss was so soft and sweet Naruto wasn't even sure that he'd been kissed until he felt tongue pushing through his lips. He opened his mouth and the kiss deepened, both fighting for dominance. Hands went all over Narutos body until he found himself lying naked on the bed. Yeah he knew what was coming but for some reason unknown to him he didn't care. Almost as if he wanted it just as badly as his rival. His hard on glistened in the dim light of a nearby lamp. He almost couldn't stand watching Sasuke strip. His eyes followed every move, every sound, and read the emotions behind his movements. 'I cant stop looking. Things are so different now. I don't know what I want anymore…should I just give into what my body wants?'

He didn't have time to inwardly make a choice before Sasuke was attacking his neck with kisses and little nips. He gasped screwing his eyes shut. Straddling the chunin, careful not to rub their both hard cocks, Sasuke used his hands to play with already hard nipples causing a muffled moan to heard. He wanted more sounds, more movement. Meanwhile Naruto was enjoying the pleasure he was getting, which slowly made up his mind. Sasuke leaned over and pulled a hard nipple into his mouth and started sucking and rolling it in between his teeth. "AH!" Sasuke smiled. That had gotten him a little more. He slowly licked all the way from the blonde hair on his head to the blonde curls around his dick. Naruto was slowly losing control. He didn't even noticed when the change had taken over him but it had and now a demon would awake. "Sasuke…please!" Moaned the blonde. "I don't know how much more teasing I can take before I lose it." 'Really?'

This intrigued him more than any book ever could. So he continued his teasings. Licking all around the base of his cock and up to his navel and back down. He kissed the head real soft. Naruto squirmed under the touch. Then he took his hand and placed it on top of the blonde curled cock and started pumping casing more moans and movement than anything else had done. Suddenly Naruto shot up and a quick look of blue glazed eyes met black interested ones. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the hair and pulled him up to his mouth to brutally kiss him. "You don't know what you've just done." For the first time Sasuke spoke, thrill in his voice. "Oh yeah and what's that?" He asked between hisses.

That's when Sasuke was thrown down and attacked by Narutos mouth, everywhere. It made him moan the ninjas name. "Ugn Naruto more please! I have to feel you." His arms raked over his partners back. His head thrown back in pleasure and ecstasy. He looked up and his glazed eyes pleaded. "Naruto I want you so bad it hurts." Naruto smiled. "I told you no more teasing." He slipped down to grab a nipple and lick it. Then Sasuke shouted, "Naruto please fuck me now!" The need in his eyes told him to hurry. Without preparation he took the head of his cock and glided it in the tight hole. The black haired ninja squirmed with a mix of pain and pleasure. Naruto let out a silent grunt of pain as he fully sheathed himself inside. He was so tight! Then he began to slowly move. "Mng ah Naruto, harder." So he went faster picking up the pace. The sounds the smells and the very idea he was cock deep in his so-called rival turned him on more than anything. It was wrong but oh so right. Sasuke jerked and moved up to meet every thrust as best as he could.

This is what he had been missing. Not the sex and not the feeling of a fuck buddy or as a lover but the feeling of a presence who has shared his pain in a way almost unbearable. He found what he needed and he was grateful for not killing himself that day his brother had killed everyone right before his eyes. This is what he lived for and boy did it feel great. Pushing in and out at a speed so fast they had both felt their climaxes nearing. A few more deep thrusts and they had reached their climaxes together. Somewhere along the line it went from a simple game to a whole other ball game, one that they were both willing to play.

Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke, a layer of sweat covered both bodies. They looked at each other enjoying the afterglow when they started laughing. Not only had they grown up In similar pain but the irony is, they enjoyed the same pleasure, at the same time. They found it funny.

Footsteps were heard coming down the hallway along with three other voices. They looked at each other. Crap! Quickly jumping up and scrambling to put cloths on, the door made a beep as it swung open. To everyone's surprise the two boys were lying on the bed with the tv on watching people being idiots. "Hey guys!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up to meet them. Kiba sniffed the air then looked at Naruto and Sasuke who was looking back out of the corner of his eye. He knew, and both of them knew Kiba knew. After a second he winked. "So what's up why aren't you with us down in the other room. You know we're here for you right not this gorgeous room." Neji said unaware. "Yeah are you okay?" Lee asked. "Sorry." Sasuke grumbled. "Be down in a sec." Everyone hesitated but seeing Sasuke his normal broody self they left the room, all except for Kiba. "Look I know what happened, I can smell it but the others didn't think anything of it. I'll keep it a secret don't worry." He smiled and exited the room. Then after a few seconds they burst into another round of laughter. How ironic is that?


End file.
